Another Chance
by Cindy'Bee
Summary: Murdered by the hands of her own blood, Phoenix discovers another chance at life, rather than the screams of the damned, awaiting her in death; What she didn't expect was to be reincarnated as someone she was very familiar with. As the hardships grow she soon discovers that "with every gift, their is a curse chained to it" OcX? Disclaimer: Cindy does not own this
1. Chapter 1

**⇀Adaptability⇀**

Truthfully I had never wished for death, despite my actions. I had wanted to live, maybe find "love" or "acceptance" because these we such foreign concepts to me. Betrayal, loneliness, fear; these were the things I was familiar with. For me, living day after day was like waking up with a knife in your heart and repeating it all over again; as if it were some horrid nightmare. Though despite the pain, I still dreamed of the day I would live such a fantasy, until reality awakens me. I could never find love or acceptance (does it even exist?), after all who would willingly love a broken doll; A smile plastered upon its face; A soulless object; An overused toy and I hated this painful fact. I was just an old toy, forgotten by many and unwanted by others. I remember when it used to hurt thinking about all of this, but overtime I had grown numb to my despair. I wonder at times, what causes me to continue on living; Though, I guess, it doesn't matter anymore. After my Father died, I discovered how truly lost I was.

I grew up in a home that literally leaked hatred and hopelessness. Many would have considered me anti-social but in truth I was just scared. After all growing up like I did, would have scarred any normal person. The abuse started when I was only five years old. I had heard my mother calling me down stairs " Phoenix, get down here" her voice echoing throughout the house; Though she seemed a bit angry and that's what made me hesitate in following her orders, but eventually I walked down. I regretted it as soon as I reached her. Her fist came to meet painfully with my cheek. I cried. What did you expect me to do? I was five years old and the women who was supposed to love and care for me had just hit me for seemingly no reason at all.

Though she didn't stop there. Gripping onto my hair she pulled me up until my feet weren't even touching the floor and threw me down " you little bitch, you're nothing but a mistake" at first I didn't understand what these words meant, it wasn't until a few years later I got the message. My mother was raped and that's what lead to my birth. I was a living reminder of that night for her; A horrid nightmare, that came to life haunting her every living moment. At first, I hated the man who had hurt my mother and forced himself upon her, but later I began to hate myself. It wasn't him that was causing her pain every waking moment just by living, it was me.

That's why I never got mad or lashed back when she would hit me, but the beatings only got worse when she brought one of her lover's back home. I hated him. He made my mother become twisted and evil. Though I guess every curse has a blessing hidden within it. They gifted me with a baby brother so loving and pure that I knew I could be happy if I had him by my side, but I soon discovered that happiness can abandon you just as easily as despair can encase ones heart. I was turning fifteen when it happened. When my light finally faded away. My "parents" had walked into my room with a bag in their hands and told me it was my birthday gift. I didn't know. I thought they were finally give me a chance. I didn't know they would go this far because of their hated towards me. It was my fault, if I had ended my life sooner this wouldn't have happened.

Walking towards the bag in their arms I pried it open, oblivious to what laid inside. His head was the first thing I saw as I stumbled back. I wanted to scream, to cry, but I just stood frozen until I collapsed and a sob ripping out of me. I felt like I was choking on his name as I tried to reach out to touch his body as if to check that this wasn't some horrid illusion my mind conjured up. Matthew, my little Yu-chan, is gone. I didn't know what to do. my mind just wasn't willing to believe "little whore, it's because of you that he's dead, that we had to do this" I knew it was because of me that he's dead, but hearing those words come from that bastards mouth, I couldn't stand it. I lost it and every bit of control I had slipped away as I lunged at him.

How could they do this to my little Yu-chan. He was an angel, he didn't deserve to die, so I took all my anger, my frustration, out on the ones who tormented me all these years; The ones who took my hope from me. At that second, I didn't care that I was a living sin myself, I wanted to make them feel the same pain I went through the past few years. At that second, I hated them and so every hit that met flesh I screamed and cried and begged "why?" because Yu-chan was pure he didn't deserve this. He didn't deserve any of this, so why! While prying me off of the bastard. my 'Mother' slapped me, screaming "You stupid bitch, it's because of you he's dead don't blame anyone else but yourself" as she pulled my hair so hard that I could hear my ears ringing. I couldn't take it, as I pushed her away from me stumbling as she let me go. I finally let everything out: Every emotion, every thought, every regret, every insecurity it all escaped as I yelled back "I didn't kill him. You took him away from me. My angel. You took Yu-chan from me. You think I don't know the looks you sent him when he was with me. I'm not stupid. You hated him because he willingly spent time with the mistake. You can't lie to me and you can't blame me for something I never would have done. You both disgust me you fucking demons you whor-" pain shot through me "SHUT UP!"

I tried to breathe as I realized what happened but the pain was too much, as blood spilled from the stab wound on my stomach "you don't know anything, you damn mistake, so shut up!" I could see the black blobs beginning to encase my vision when she pulled the knife out. It was like a trigor. The hatred I felt for them it all slipped away as my mind focused on the pain. Was this the way I was going to die probably forgotten like an unwanted doll; killed by my own blood, but I guess it's better this way. I've finally found my escape. I tried to smile at this thought, but I found that I couldn't when I realized where I'd probably be heading in the afterlife. Yu-chan would be living up in heaven while I'd rot in hell like my 'parents' when their time comes, but still I was glad that Yu-chan wouldn't have to suffer with me anymore. He would be too busy living it up in heaven. Looking up at the bitch that I still consider a mother, I spit a glob of blood at her as I spoke my last words "Go to hell, bitch" before death embraced me.

I expected flames and screams to greet me in the afterlife but I guess this could be as tormenting as that. Darkness. That's what I was greeted with. I couldn't feel, smell, hear or see anything but still I had this sense of awareness. I knew I had hands and feet and toes and I could move, but I was trapped. The darkness, it was almost suffocating. I didn't know how long I was going to be here or actually how long I was here and it scared me. Was this going to be my hell? Was I going to spend my life here for eternity? Was I to be isolated from all life, only my thoughts to keep me company? I was scared by this. My thoughts, my memories, they scared me and they were all I had. Time was lost to me. All that kept me company was some haunting memories, but then I remembered my brother. It's almost humorous how I consider him to be my light within my dark life and now it wasn't just a metaphor but reality.

The light burned my eyes, though it was reassuring knowing for certain that I had eyes to begin with. As my eyes adjusted to brightness I heard my brother's voice whisper "live" before the light encased me. It was blinding and I couldn't see or hear, but I could feel something big holding me cradling me like a newborn child. I was scared dear lord how long will I continue being scared. I didn't know what was going on. My eyes adjusted as time passed. There were things I was familiar with as I took in my surroundings like a big table across my bed, a big bear twirling above my head, huge bars surrounding me. That was when I realized how large everything was to my eyes, but when I looked at my hands I noticed how chubby and small they were compared to the truck designs on my bed. I felt helpless as I tried to understand what was going on. I thought of my old life. Science, Religion, Insanity these were the possibilities. Science: Maybe, I was living life like in the Matrix movie. Religion: Maybe, this is reincarnation. Insanity: Maybe, I became insane from all the things I went through in life. Out of the possibilities I chose religion, mostly because how the other two scared me. So as I smiled in satisfaction, I wondered what this life would entail. It almost made me happy knowing that I got a second chance at life.

Years have passed and I was now 7 years old. I've grown fond of this life. My parents, I discovered, are Rozalia and Emilio Arconato and were both born and raised in Italy. They met during their teen years but had me at in their late twenties and are currently in their mid thirties. My new parents were wonderful people. They've named me Sasha. This new life has made me so much more happier than my previous one ever could. Here, i have loving parents and I'm able to smile a lot people may still consider me an anti-social freak, I'm happy because I have a loving family. This truly was another chance at life and even though I'm a male in this life I would never trade this for anything in the world.

"Sasha! come inside. Dinners ready" I heard my mom yell from inside, ripping me from my thoughts "coming" I yell back while climbing down the tree I was on and running to the dining room. While placing myself on an unoccupied chair, I gazed in hunger at the food displayed on the table. My mom made the best food ever and I'm not exaggerating she could easily become a five star cook if she wanted to. Looking up at my mom as she entered the room with a bowl of sliced bread on hand, I smiled "mom you know how make the best food ever" meeting my eyes she smiled while ruffling my hair "well aren't you a little sweet talker, my little genius"

It was kind of funny how accepting my parents were to everything. At eight months I was already speaking my first words and at a year and half I was walking if not a bit like a drunk but you get my point. My parents responses _"my son's a little genius, he's so adorable!"_ when I heard them I wanted to laugh, god I love them. When I came back to reality the first thing I heard was "Oh, you're going to be such a heart breaker I can see it now. Make sure to give me grandchildren though" I couldn't help but blush "mom, stop it I'm only seven and-" before I could even finish my soon to be rant my mother's whole attitude changed as she squeezed me, exclaiming "not now though. I won't let any of those vultures take you from me now not until you know how to defend yourself against those desperate she-devils..." all I could was roll my eyes as she continued on and hope my dad could come down and save me "and then you can adopt a baby and live an adorable uke life with your hubby"

I think my blush made look like a tomato as my dad came into the room chuckling "Honey I think you should let him go before he faints from embarrassment from all the things you're telling him" letting me go as she pouted she complained "but I need to tell him this because I can already see those she-devils eyeing him every time we go shopping. I need him to be prepared for them and maybe bring into the adorable life of uke-hood. Oh I can see it now" I could almost see the stars in her eyes as went back into dream land. God, my mom could be so weird at times. "Rose we should get started on eating before the food gets cold" like a switch my mother came down from La-La land " your right, we can't have our little soon-to-be Uke starving before he can even walk down uke-hood" while meeting the gaze of my father's, we both smiled at my mother's actions; though I blushed as my mind registered what she had said. Mom is so weird.

The night was cold as I sat in my favorite tree. Gazing up at the night sky, I could feel the wind gently caressing my cheeks it was July second, my birthday. I was now nine years old, but It's strange how my birthday is the same as my last life. The same day my brother was killed; The same day I died. I could feel my heart cracking as my mind buried itself into the memories I had locked away long ago.

_**Flashback↴**_

"_hey Yu-chan get up don't you want to watch the episode of katekyo hitman reborn" I smiled I saw my response. Hurriedly the throwing the covers off and jumping off the bed, only to trip as face met ground, laughing I helped him up " gosh Yu-chan you act more like tsuna every second that passes. Should I start calling you dame-yu-chan from now on?" a cry of panic came from little Yu-chan "what, no! I'm not dame the ground just tripped me" I couldn't help but laugh at my brothers antics as he flailed his arms around in a no-no manner. "fine no dame anywhere in your name but come on let's go watch watch reborn now" smiling my brother ran out the room yelling "okay but last one there has to be a slave for a week" panicking I ran after him " hey you're cheating that's not fair" laughing my brother glanced back me at while sticking his tongue at me _

"_life isn't fair, so suck it up"_

_**Flashback⇐**_

Maybe this was my brother telling me not to worry about the past or something, but still I smiled. Even though he's not there for me physically. he's still watching me. "Sasha come in here we have a surprise for you" I heard my parents call out. I wonder they're going to give me this year man I hope it's money again. Last year they gave me one hundred euro and if you don't know that's around one hundred and thirty five U.S. dollars. Yes, they are awesome. Climbing down my beloved tree I ran inside. Finding my parents sitting in the living-room, I greeted them "hey mom, dad what did you get me? is it money?" smiling at the thought of money I eagerly awaited their reply. My mom spoke first "no, this year we're going to give you something better than that" something better than money, I doubted it "now you have to know what the gift is before you make an opinion about it" nodding my head in understanding, I waited for them to show me what my gift was. "alright tell me what would you do if we told you, you can can have a chance at a really awesome power" my mom questioned.

Even though I was confused on why she asked this I still thought over the idea. I probably would've been really glad because then I would be able to protect my parents way better I could ever could right now. while announcing my thoughts out loud, I glanced up at them feeling a bit insecure "well I would be really happy because I would be able to protect you from like burglars and I wouldn't be a dead weight and stuff" A gasp of shock escaped me as my picked me up and hugged my to death."oh Sasha you're not a dead weight you're a little angel who's going to be an adorable Uke when he grows up, so no you could never be a dead weight because you're too adorable for that"I think for a second there I stopped breathing from how tight she was holding me, catching the fond smile of my father was sending us I saw him stand up as he coaxed my mom into letting me go "Honey I think the boy understands that we love him now and remember we still haven't given him his gift yet" gasping in realization she let go of me while smiling."well Sasha, you're in luck" my mom began as looked up at my parents in confusion. what were they talking about?"well you see this ties into our jobs"

This only confused me more how can it tie into their job, but my father picked up where my mom had left off "we work as freelance hitman in the mafia. You're probably wondering what the mafia is. Well it's an, metaphysically, underground society that is hidden from normal people because of a code of silence called the Omerta"My mind was slowly processing the information they gave. So they were criminals, well criminals by societies standards. I couldn't care less what they were as long as they stayed with me. So nodding my head indicating for him to continue, I smiled letting them know I still accepted them.

Sighing in relief, my mother continued for my father"well in the mafia many assassins and the like are going to be after us and you since they recently became aware of who's child you are. So your father and I thought it would be a good idea to teach you how to defend yourself if in case anything happens" I can understand that, so their going to teach me about guns? "so you're going to teach me about guns?" my father spoke up this time "yes, though there's more to it than that. You see, there's a power that the mafia knows about, anyone can use this power if they have enough training, that's why we're asking you to promise us that you'll keep this a secret from civilians" As I nodded to my dad in understanding "I promise" though on in the inside I was panicking because this seemed so eerily familiar to what I had remembered just minutes before. As my father stepped back I saw an indigo flame produce from the palm of his hand, I stumbled back in shock while tripping on thin air "whoa" was what left my mouth as I stared at my father in awe, but no that wasn't enough for them. As my mom stepped forward, I stared in amazement when blue flames emitted from her forehead. I think I trying to do an imitation of a goldfish before I finally snapped out of it "whoa"

Okay maybe I hadn't snapped out of it completely. Chucking, my parents smiled at each other while mom continuing with their speech "these are called Dying Will Flames and there are seven types: Rain, Storm, Mist, Cloud, Lightning, Sun, and Sky. The strength of the flame produced depends on how strong your Will is. Each flame has it's own characteristics and can be identified by the color of the flame. For example, I have the rain flame which can be identified by it's blue tint while your father holds the mist flame which can be identified by the indigo colored outlining. Since your father and I believe training with guns is something that can easily be mastered, we've decided that we're going to teach you flames and once you've mastered them we'll show you how to hold a gun, so how does that sound"

Even though I was in shock, I couldn't help but smile. It was almost unbelievable how far their love goes. Most people would have thought of them as insane, teaching their eight year old child how to fight and maybe they were, but all I could see as I look into their eyes was worry; worried for safety, worried for their lives, worried for the whole family. They were so worried that I just had to smile up at them while reassuring them "Mom. Dad. You guys gotta stop worrying so much. It would be great having the chance of not being hopeless if anything happened to you two" while many would have thought of this as a selfish sentence, it reassured my parents. After all, they were doing this because they were teaching their son how to survive in the cold world of the mafia, since they couldn't always be there for him. It was a harsh reality, for all of them, but it made them happy that their son could have a chance at living when facing the world of the mafia. Like a switch my Fathers posture changed "alright son since you're so sure about this, let's test your resolve" With that, the torture began. A multitude of times I almost regretted agreeing but then I would remember the laughs and smiles my family shared together at the dinner table and my resolve would double. I wanted to protect that peaceful life with my dying will.

* * *

_**(Expect the next chapter to be up no longer than next week…. I can promise you that. I would also like to say that I would be very thankful for comments on how to improve my writing. Thank you.)**_

_**Cindy out~**_


	2. Chapter 2

✫_A Light Within The Darkness_✬

It's been eleven years since that childish dream was made and six since my parents death; five since I discovered who I was reincarnated as and eight years since I've joined the mafia. I was now nineteen and known throughout the mafia as Viper. I was feared. My power over illusions surpassed that of my father's long years ago. No one knew of my true identity because of the cloak and illusions that hid my form. I was known as the most powerful illusionist throughout the Mafia world and many bosses have begged me to join them, but none of them had enough money for it. So they simply paid me for the most complicated jobs. I easily overcame each and everyone of them. The simplicity of it all made me yearn for something more, though whatever I yearned appeared to be out of my reach.

My life in this world began peaceful but later grew cold as I walked deeper into underground world. Though I soon discovered just as there is darkness within light, there is light within the darkness. It almost made me panic when I witnessed the innocence that remained even in the most dreaded area of the mafia world. It was midnight in Italy the streets appeared to be abandoned as I was finished with my last assignment and walking home when I witnessed it.

A child, no older than nine stood before a group of mafioso members shakily pointing a gun at them as he defended a barely conscious man while screaming hysterically "I won't let you kill daddy" It almost reminded me of my past life, before I was killed, but instead of the man I saw myself as my brother defended me preventing my parents from beating me anymore. Unknowingly a whispered word escaped my my lips "Yu-chan" for a moment I stood frozen, staring helplessly at the scene taking place. "listen kid, your father's a traitor we're just doing our job so step aside before we kill you" I wanted to help so badly but my body wasn't listening as the boy went hysterical "no daddies my daddy and he's supposed to stay with me"

I wanted to cry. God what was I doing. I could hear the helplessness and desperation in his voice, but as I saw what appeared to be the leader lift up his gun reality snapped at me. While swiftly casting an illusion over him, I shot him in the head. Before anyone could react I quickly took down the rest of the mafioso. It was bloody and I almost regretted acting like such an amateur when I turned to the child that fainted when he saw the blood, but decided it was better this way. Those men deserved a bloody death for threatening to kill a child. As for the child, life is unfair. Sometimes you just have to deal with life's surprises. Walking towards the child, I picked him up as I checked the pulse of the kid's father. Dead. This is going to be hard on the kid was the last thought I had before I called a mafia's version of 'clean-up' before heading home with the kid.

As I walked through the woods, I made my way to my pay-free cabin. It was silent. The only sounds that could be heard was the crunching of leaves, until I reached my destination. The cabin was simple. A small bedroom with a connected restroom; A kitchen and a dining table in it. Nothing much, so without a glance at my surroundings I made my way to the single bedroom, as I quietly slid the door open while making sure not to disturb the brat in my arms when I placed him on the bed.

While thinking back to kid's deceased father, I faintly wondered what I was going to do with the child. I couldn't leave him alone and I couldn't leave him to foster care; _after all, with how desperate the Estraneo family is for more test subjects he'd probably fall prey to them in the orphanage. _ Italy was the heart of the mafia and this kid reminded me so much of my little brother that it was almost nauseating, but I couldn't help but feel a sense of hope. What if he was reincarnated here along with me. Though I quickly banished the thought out of my mind, how likely was that, but I decided to let the kid make the decision when he wakes up. It was his life and I couldn't just drag him around, I'm not his mom or anything like that.

With that in mind, I left the bedroom and decided to make myself some coffee so that I would be awake when the kid gets up.

It was one in the afternoon till I finally heard the ruffling of sheets. Man ten hours, the kid knows how to take his time sleeping. I stood up when I heard the bedroom door open. I have to admit the kid looked like a baby kitten it almost made me smile at the cuteness radiating from him. He had wavy red hair that reached his chin and green eyes that reminded me of the forest outside while looking about four foot three in height. He looked like the spitting image of Matthew, it was almost scary their similarities.

Breaking out of my morbid thoughts, I glanced towards the kid as he spoke "hey lady, where's my dad" I couldn't help the pity from showing as I responded bluntly "your father's dead." okay I admit that maybe I shouldn't have been so blunt and maybe laid down a bit more softly to him, but what's done is done; Though looking at him as he cried for his deceased loved one, I felt it pull at my heart strings. Walking towards him, I pulled him into a hug while he clung onto me. I was such a softy. I mean I've killed people, murdered a multitude of families, sold addictive drugs, helped human trafficking all so I for money; but when it comes to a random kid crying it's like the person that did those things never existed as I comforted the child in my arms. I really was such a softy.

Five minutes into his crying, the kid fell asleep. Two hours into his sleep I decided to wake him up. There were more important matters to attend to than wallowing over a dead person. For instance, what he was going to do from here on out.

I may sound heartless saying this but death was natural and just like natural disasters, you just have to deal with it. Life is tough and it never plays fair. It doesn't wait for anyone to get over their grief so you have to adapt to whatever life gives you because every once in while they're going to give you something to cherish.

While looking down at the awakened-now crying- child, my eyes softened as I bent down to eye level, my eyes still hidden within my hood, and spoke the most honest words I have ever spoken in years "look brat, I'm not going to say everything's going to be okay or that your dad's watching over you or anything like that, I'm going to be blunt with you. Life might get hard or better, I don't know, but what I can tell, no what I can promise and even swear to you is that if you come with me I'll find a family you can proudly call your own. I'll teach how to protect your family with just a simple resolve. You just have to promise me never to wallow in your miseries, you have to promise me that you'll learn from everything life throws at you. Learn from what happened yesterday."

Looking at him expectantly, I heard him mumble something that almost made me smile "what I don't think I quite heard that, care to repeat it" while rubbing his eyes he turned his head away from me, as he spoke more clearly than before "I promise" Though he quickly looked back at me with annoyance written on his face "and my names not brat, I have a name you know so call me by it" while standing up, I looked at him with barely hidden amusement "well I would, if I knew it" blushing slightly he revealed his name "Alessio" defender, how ironic. Though it made me smile this kid was going to do good in the mafia, I just need to make sure he doesn't go over the edge while there.

Looking at him, I smiled " nice to meet you brat, you can call me master from here on out" His reaction made me want to laugh, it's been so long since I've been this happy. His face twisted into a scowl that greatly resembled a pout "what, but why?!"

"because it's a sign of respect and from this day on you'll be my apprentice" I responded easily. Scowling(pouting) Alessio conceded "fine...master" Nodding at him I decided " alright lets test out that resolve of yours, right now" panicking he hurriedly questioned "wait, what?! Right not?" I nodded in confirmation as he continued in a panic "b-but I don't have anything on me to defend myself!" while running forward as he ran out the door, I spoke before attacking him "it's called improvising".

Now some may think I was going a bit hard on someone who had little to no fighting experience but I say is fuck off. This is necessary in order to find where my new students combat level stands. You see there are many types to this. The worst type is Dame in which the student knows nothing and will most likely lose against a chiwawa type opponent by tripping over thin air. The next type is the average joe, where the student would lose against a dalmatian. Next is a natural, in what appears to be the average joe while is in reality someone who can get a few lucky hits against an average mafioso. While these are only the three most distinctive types, there is such thing a thing as an in-between. I just need to find out where he falls in so that I can train him properly.

Though I guess I can admit just this. His high pitched screams are pretty funny " AH! Are You Trying To Kill Me!" yup he's fitting himself nicely into the dame-type "No I'm preparing you for the mafia" I stated calmly as I dead-legged him. While watching as he crumbled to the ground, I smirked. No wonder reborn was known as sadist when teaching, it was fun playing like this. Smirking slightly I casually commented "If you don't stand up soon I'm going to have to change your nick-name from Brat to no-good" The proud glint in my eyes went unnoticed to the child as he got up with a glare of determination "that's not going to happen because I'll show you what I can do"

Even though the outcome didn't change, the proud glint in my eyes was undeniable as I carried him back home; after three hours of endless training. It was actually surprising how long he lasted. From what I had observed he had little to no training at all, but his determination kept him from giving up. It was admirable since I expected him to faint from exhaustion within the first hour of our training, but he exceeded my expectations. Smirking slightly as I entered the cabin I couldn't help but think how lucky I was. My first student and I can already see the bud of a successful hitman.

It's been four years since I had taken Alessio as my apprentice and I would be lying if I said I wasn't proud. He had already gathered quite a few family members and was repeatedly exceeding my expectations. I don't think there's anything else I could teach him. While walking down the streets of Bourges, I decided to meet with my student. Turning a corner I glanced up at the house that I was met with. It was fairly large, but not exceedingly so, containing a driveway and a pool in the back while four types of cars sat in front. In other words expensive. It irritated me with how much the brat spent on useless things. While ignoring my irritation, I entered the house. As soon as I entered I was met with yells, the idiot boys were fighting over a controller. Walking over to them, I smirked slightly as I slammed my fist on each boys head

"Is that a way to greet your an honorary guest, Aloys?Anton?" I asked only to be greeted with incredulous looks.

(_Both Aloys and Anton were twins and of German descent. My student had met them during one of our visits to Germany. From the story that Alessio told me, he had found them being beaten by some mafioso. Being the 'hero' he was, he rushed in to save them only barely make it out with their lives. I almost beat him then and there until he begged me to train them as well, so that they could join his family. Instead of beating just him I beat the all three of them and then patched them up while muttering fesso under my breath. A week later, I found myself training them alongside Alessio_)

"More like unwelcomed" I heard the two blonde idiots mutter, but I decided to let it go this time. After all there were more important matters on my mind "look brats tell me where my idiot student is, I need to speak with him along with the rest of the family" While taking note of the seriousness in my voice, the kids answered "he's in his office. Do you want us to gather the others?" I nodded my head to them in confirmation as I watched them leave before heading down a hall to my student's office.

Entering one of the doors, I glanced around the room only to find my student sleeping at his desk. Muttering insults in my head I went to wake up my student. Grabbing the Gun hidden in my sleeve I shot it just an inch above his ear, "Idiot-student get up before I decide to torture you for ignoring an honorary guest" I smirked in amusement at the yell of panic/surprise I was met with "ah! master what are you doing here" Even after four years, my student still acted like a dame. While his skills may have increased a great deal, his attitude is relatively the same. A my amusement ceased as I was reminded of why I had come to meet with my student. "Idiot-student calm down I'm still waiting for your family to meet with us" as if on cue the door opened as nine people gathered inside the relatively large office.

"ah nice to see you all again" I said pleasantly as each of them took their places around my soon-to-be-ex student "why did you want to meet with all of us Master?" Alessio asked in wonder. Man I'm just going to be blunt "I'm here to announce that I'm officially the ending your apprenticeship" I guess that was too blunt from what the reaction I received tell me "What?! but why? was I not a good student? If so I promise I'll do better! but please don't end it" Alessio said in a panic as the other members glared at me.

I couldn't help but laugh. Do better? He's already exceeded my expectations! There's no need to do better if I can't teach him anymore because there's nothing more more I can teach him. " Alessio, calm down. I'm not ending your apprenticeship because you did anything wrong. Quite the opposite actually. You exceeded any expectations set for you. There's just simply nothing more I can teach you" looking each of them in the eyes, I pulled down my hood and smiled "I'm actually quite proud to have been able to teach each of you"

This was the first time they ever saw my actual face, so I guess my beauty surprised them into silence, or something, because they just stood there like idiots. While lifting up my hood, I covered my eyes "so now that my job is done, I'll be heading out. I just received a job that is paying me _good_ money" I couldn't help but giggle insanely in my head. Even before I died I understood why mammon loved money, it was because there would come a day when you would really need it. The Arcobaleno trials was a perfect example of that. Money made the world go round. I waved goodbye as I cast an illusion around myself. While heading to my private plane, I couldn't stop the small smile from creeping up my face. I really was a softy.

_**Author's note:**_

_Now I would like to thank all the comments you guys left me in my last chapter. It was all really helpful and encouraging. So Thank You. _

_Oh and to one of the commenters yes she, now he, does here I'll explain_

_when I wrote "_As I nodded to my dad in understanding "I promise" though on in the inside I was panicking because this seemed so eerily familiar to what I had remembered just minutes before"_ He was referring to the flashback he had about his little brother in his last life...and later his suspicion is confirmed when his parents talk about the types of dying will flames__.__ I guess with my style of writing you should for hints rather than the "OMG I'm in KHR" those types of lines make the story seem rather bland and simple...well I mean that's just my opinion though…_

_anyways there you go… alright so…_

**Cindy Out~**


End file.
